CAMBIO DE MENTES
by andy galadrim
Summary: Que pasaria si un día te despiertas y te das cuenta de que no estás en tu cuerpo? y además retrocediste tres años de tu vida?
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicado a Nyuuuuuuuuuuuuu, completamente para ti n.n**

**---****CAMBIO DE MENTES---**

Por: **Andy Galadrim**

CAPITULO UNO: "ÉL NO ES YO"

Se removió de la cama mientras comenzaba a despertar hasta que una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Era feliz, por primera vez en muchos años podía asegurar que no podía estar más satisfecho y feliz por la vida que tenía.

Aún con los ojos cerrados y motivado por un frío inusualmente extremo estiró la mano para sentir la calidez del cuerpo que debería estar a su lado pero abrió los ojos con rapidez cuando su mano topó con una pared rocosa.

- Yura?- preguntó con confusión y en un susurro mientras se sentaba.

- qué…?- Kai ya no pudo pronunciar una palabra mas porque ante sí podía ver algo que aunque se le hacía muy conocido no debería de estar ahí y por una extraña razón se sentía diferente.

Sin embargo Yuriy seguía ahí, acostado en la cama de enfrente y envuelto en una ligera manta que no evitaba el frío que se sentía y provocaba que el chico tiritara levemente, desvió su atención de él para observar mejor el lugar en donde estaba.

Era una pequeña habitación de piedra con un viejo armario en una esquina y dos camas individuales, una frente a la otra, tan solo separadas por 60 centímetros, sin duda era una habitación de la abadía pero no debería estar ahí, hacía mas de tres años que se había ido de ese lugar, entonces por qué estaba ahí?

- debo estar soñando…- susurró para sí llevando una mano a su cabello y deteniéndose en el momento en que sus dedos hicieron contacto. Corrió al baño que había en la habitación y se miró al espejo.

- no…- tocó su rostro.

- que demonios está pasando??!!- gritó por fin dándose cuenta de que tenía una voz que no era suya.

- Bryan?...- escuchó en un susurro somnoliento a su espalda y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta del baño, escuchando el sonido de la cama y luego unos pasos que se detuvieron frente a la puerta en donde estaba apoyado.

- estás bien?- preguntó la voz detrás de la puerta.

- si- dijo únicamente mientras se deslizaba por la puerta de madera.

- yo también me quiero bañar así que no te tardes- dijo Yuriy y se sentó al borde de su cama. Unos fuertes toquidos se escucharon en la puerta.

- Kai!!!- alzó la mirada.- Kai!!!!!!!!!- volvieron a llamar en voz alta.

- que demonios sucede?- preguntó el pelirrojo con fastidio y molestia.

- Yuriy…- después de ese susurro Kai escuchó un profundo silencio y curioso entreabrió la puerta.

- no puede ser…- al ver su cuerpo frente a su novio quien con voz nerviosa habló.

- Kai, por que me miras así??- le preguntó y dio inconscientemente un paso hacia atrás mientras Bryan estiraba la mano en dirección a la mejilla izquierda del chico.

- te ves- comenzó a decir pero el golpe de la puerta del baño lo interrumpió.

- no te atrevas a tocarlo!!!-

- Bryan??- el ojiazul lo miró- que demonios les pasa a los dos??- les gritó- si no vas a usar el baño yo si!- terminó de decir y tomando la ropa que tenía a un extremo de su cama los dejó solos.

Ambos chicos se observaron unos momentos, la confusión se reflejaba en sus ojos pero aún así lo que mas sobresalía era una mirada retadora.

- que haces en mi cuerpo?- farfulló Kai en voz baja para evitar que Yuriy los escuchara.

- que haces tu en el mío!!, por que parece que es la abadía de hace unos años??-

- y por que piensas que yo lo se??!!- dijo revolviendo su cabello- no quiero ser tú!! Eres horrible!!!- ofendido Bryan frunció el ceño.

- que tu crees que estar en este diminuto y escuálido cuerpo es mi sueño hecho realidad??- de pronto se quedó completamente serio hasta que su expresión se volvió picaresca. Kai entrecerró los ojos queriendo descifrar con la mirada el pensamiento de su contrincante.

- entonces todavía no son pareja verdad?- Kai comprendió al instante.

- Yuriy es mío- Bryan negó burlescamente.

- aún no…el que estuvieran juntos fue cosa de puras casualidades, sabes que si yo lo hubiera estado persiguiendo como tu lo hiciste las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes!-

- pues no vi que hicieras algo!-

- eso fue por…eso no te incumbe!! Ahora, …… no importa que sea con tu cuerpo- Kai se adelantó y con rudeza levantó a Bryan del cuello de la camisa, tenía que aceptar que era una ventaja que el cuerpo que ocupaba fuera tan fuerte.

- no te acerques a él!, tenga o no tenga mi cuerpo, Yuriy estará conmigo, porque lo que a él le importa no es el físico- la sonrisa de Bryan cambió de nuevo a una gran seriedad.

-Tú nunca lo amarás como yo lo hago, moriría por el- Kai se paralizó a al escuchar lo que el otro había dicho, tanto por como lo dijo como por el contenido de esa frase. Bajó a Bryan.

- aún así no voy a dejártelo- sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo pactando en silencio una lucha que iniciaba y que no tenía reglas en ella, Bryan se fue y suspirando Kai se sentó en la punta de la cama, cerró los ojos y trató de recordar lo último que había pasado el día anterior.

Recordaba haber ido con Yuriy al cine y después a almorzar, fue un domingo común, bueno habían ido a un restaurante nuevo pero después de eso, nada extraño, se habían acostado temprano y después de… pasó su lengua por sus labios sonriendo lujuriosamente para después sacudir la cabeza quitando esos recuerdos, de nuevo nada raro, pero había despertado ahí, la pregunta era ¿por qué? Y por qué exactamente tres años antes?? ¿Por qué…?.

- cinco minutos!!- gritó un guardia tocando con fuerza la puerta.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- por qué caminas como idiota??- preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

- Es esta estúpida ropa!- farfulló moviendo los hombros -demasiado ajustada y esto…- terminó en voz muy baja- es normal que sea tan grande?- se tocó el pecho y Yuriy sonrió.

-Siempre haz sido extraño pero hoy te superaste!!-

Llegaron al comedor donde los demás del equipo esperaban sentados en su característica mesa. Kai fulminó a Bryan con la mirada y este tan solo le sonrió con satisfacción, todos los miraron extrañados, bueno era común que se pelearan pero había algo extraño en como se veían y se comportaban y ahora que Kai se...

- ¿qué? Esas bufandas son muy molestas!- mencionó rascando su cuello despreocupadamente para después apretar su brazo- no puedo creer que sea tan debilucho!!-

- por lo menos tu cabello no parece mascoteado por una vaca- aseguró Kai jalando un mechón de su cabello y sonriendo triunfal.

- cállate! Tus ojos son enigmáticos y atrayentes!- habló Bryan levantando un poco la voz e inclinándose hacia el lugar de Kai que estaba frente a él.

- pero tú eres muy joven, no tienes las arrugas que yo!!-

- yo no tengo arrugas!!- gritó Bryan ya enojado- soy mayor que tu pero por lo menos no soy un enano presumido!- ahora Kai se acercó.

- a quien llamas enano presumido gorila subdesarrollado!!- a su alrededor los chicos se encogieron en su asiento. Spencer era el único que comía como si nada.

- mmm…el cereal no está tan mal el día de hoy…- los dos miraron en silencio al rubio y cuando este se calló su atención se concentró de nuevo en ellos mismos.

- idiota sin cerebro!!-

- gordo!!-

- yo no estoy gordo!!!- Callaron cuando escucharon la risa contenida de Yuriy, el pelirrojo respiró hondo para evitar que algún sonido saliera de su boca y los miró con una sonrisa.

- no creí que su cerebro explotara tan pronto!!- y tras decir eso continuó comiendo. Kai sonrió de lado y Bryan cruzó los brazos tras un ligero bufido.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-maldición!!- mencionó tirándose en la dura cama, a su lado, Yuriy se dejó caer en su propio colchón sin decir palabra alguna.

- ya recordé por que odiaba los lunes…-

- sí, los lunes son un asco- murmuró el pelirrojo y cerró los ojos.

Kai lo observó dormir, recordaba que muchas veces el chico se había dormido hablando con él, se acercó, le colocó la manta y con cuidado acomodó su suave cabello. Se acercó un poco más y aspiró el delicioso aroma.

Se tiró de nuevo en su cama con los brazos tras su cabeza, tal vez solo era un extraño sueño del cual se reiría cuando despertara. De pronto una alarma de molesto sonido comenzó a sonar y extrañado buscó a su alrededor hasta que vislumbró un pequeño reloj sobre una mesilla. Yuriy se levantó al instante.

- estúpido aparato- dijo oprimiendo los botones- a dónde vas?-

- no bromes Bry!-se echó agua en el rostro tras un suspiro resignado- nos vemos mañana, no te quedes despierto y lo más importante, no vayas por mi- agregó.

- espera!- lo detuvo jalándolo levemente del brazo.

- a dónde vas??-preguntó confundido.

-hoy es lunes, debo ir al laboratorio- el ruso-japonés lo miró sorprendido.

- para qué?-

- no juegues conmigo- lo regañó soltándose del agarre- si llego tarde me castigarán…- y tras decir eso salió.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Bryan!!- le gritó golpeando con fuerza la puerta que parecía que cedería en cualquier momento.

- que deseas Hiwatari??- preguntó con total tranquilidad.

- que es eso de los experimentos?? Por qué Yuriy nunca me dijo nada?-

- demonios, es verdad! Hoy es lunes-

- que pasa los lunes??-Bryan abrió la puerta para que Kai pasara. Se sentaron uno frente al otro.

- todos los lunes Yuriy iba para que experimentaran con él, fue antes del proyecto cyborg, a mi tampoco me lo quiso decir al principio, pero yo esperaba siempre a que el llegara, su estado era pésimo y el volvía muy tarde, lo fui a buscar muchas veces…creías acaso que las cicatrices en mi espalda son un gusto estético?- por la mente de Kai pasó un pensamiento burlesco pero lo bloqueó.

- su orgullo haría que jamás te lo contara- continuó y bajó la mirada, como si decidiera algo – cuídalo, si voy con él pensará que te lo dije y no me perdonará, no importa que estés en mi cuerpo, no quiero que me odie por ninguna razón...- Kai asintió y miró hacia el techo.

- que es lo último que recuerdas?- preguntó en un leve suspiro.

- lo dices por si recuerdo algo extraño??, no bueno, recuerdo que tu y Yura iban a irse de la abadía, que comenzó a ser costumbre sus desapariciones por todo el día y Boris los regañaba, y yo pues ya sabes que había conseguido un trabajo, nada inusual, la misma rutina de siempre…-

Se quedaron en silencio por minutos que luego se convirtieron en horas. Kai miraba de reojo continuamente a Bryan para confirmar si este ya se había dormido pero seguía con la misma mirada perdida en el techo rocoso de la habitación.

- Ya es hora de que te vayas – murmuró en voz tan baja que a Kai le pareció salido de un sueño.

Se levantó en silencio y salió del cuarto, llegó a la habitación que ahora compartía con el ojiazul y aguardó. El sueño comenzaba a ganarle y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente y con pesadez cuando la puerta se abrió casi en silencio.

- Yuriy- salió el nombre de sus labios al tiempo que el chico se dejaba caer en sus brazos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

bue finishito el primer capítulo, corto por tiempo, cerebro y falta de inspiración pero ya ta nyuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!! No me presiones más!!!!!!! . jaja espero te guste como quedó hasta ahora y ya sabes, actualización después de los ordinarios!!! Espero les haya gustado, se cuidan, me dejan alimento de reviews y nos vemos!!!

**Andy Galadrim**


	2. CONOCIENDO AL ENEMIGO

**---****CAMBIO DE MENTES---**

Por: **Andy Galadrim**

CAPITULO DOS: "CONOCIENDO AL ENEMIGO"

- solo por esta vez dejaré que me ayudes…- murmuró el chico y Kai lo cargó al instante.

"maldito Boris…si yo hubiera sabido que…"

- no vayas a aprovecharte de esto ¡eh!- le advirtió bromeando mientras Kai lo depositaba suavemente en la cama, cerró los ojos con cansancio- esta vez lo estás tomando muy bien…- el ruido en la habitación hizo que abriera los ojos- ¿Bryan?-

Kai había colocado sobre su cama una maleta vieja y desgastada y había comenzado a meter ropa en ella.

- que…¿qué demonios haces?- con trabajo logro colocar su peso en sus brazos para mirar mejor lo que el otro hacía.

- empaco, nos vamos a largar de aquí-

- ¿qué? ¿de qué hablas?-

- no voy a permitir que te sigan haciendo esto- dijo molesto aventando una chaqueta a la maleta negra.

- ¡pero no podemos irnos!- se sentó.

- ¡podemos y lo haremos!- dijo encarando al ojiazul quien con completa sorpresa lo observaba sin saber que decir. Kai se dio la vuelta y cerró de golpe la maleta para después caminar hacia el chico.

- se que puedes caminar si yo te ayudo-

- Bryan no podemos irnos- repitió impacientando a Kai.

- entonces te cargaré- sentenció levantando fácilmente a Yuriy.

- ¡¡¡bájame!!! - gritó moviéndose lo más que podía entre los fuertes brazos, pero Kai no lo soltó y aprovechando la debilidad del otro lo sostuvo con mas fuerza y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- ¡¡Bryan bájame!!- pidió preparándose para golpear al mayor con todas las fuerza que le quedaban.

- ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME BRYAN!- ante el grito Yuriy dejó de moverse y Kai se detuvo. La respiración del pelirrojo estaba agitada y sus ojos abiertos con gran sorpresa.

- ¿por qué?... ¿por qué no quieres irte?- Yuriy apartó la mirada y bajó el rostro frunciendo el ceño.

- no es que no quiera…-

- ¿entonces es por alguien?- Kai suspiró hondamente aclarando las ideas que revoloteaban descontroladas por su mente- ¿es por mi... por Kai?- lo miró.

-¿qué tiene que ver Kai? No tengo porque decirte mis razones…- después de un momento de silencio Yuriy pareció recordar que aún lo estaba cargando el mayor así que con una mirada de advertencia y de total enfado golpeó a Kai en el pecho.

- bájame- ordenó y reticente Kai lo obedeció.

- mañana hablaré con Boris- cansado el pelirrojo suspiró.

- ¿Por qué tienes que meterte en donde no te llaman?- dijo acomodándose de nuevo en la cama.

- porque te quiero y me preocupo por ti- respondió.

- idiota…- susurró dándole la espalda y sonriendo levemente mientras cerraba los ojos y se dormía al instante presa del total cansancio. Kai lo observó unos momentos y tras un largo suspiro se encaminó a su cama.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sin ganas de hacerlo abrió los ojos y bufó, ya se había desacostumbrado a levantarse tan temprano y a estar tan cansado por tanto ejercicio.

Vislumbró la cama vacía frente a él y con pesadez buscó a Yuriy. Lo encontró en silencio de pie a espaldas de él, con la mirada hacia el suelo, se levantó curioso por la extraña actitud y se asomó bajo el hombro del chico, al instante arqueó una ceja con extrañeza al ver una carta con el nombre de Yuriy en las manos del susodicho.

- ¿quién te envió eso?- preguntó – no la vas a abrir?- agregó cuando no vio movimiento alguno. Yuriy comenzó a abrir la carta en completo silencio y cuando los dos leyeron el contenido Kai enfureció al ver su propio nombre al final.

"maldito Bryan, eso es jugar sucio…"

Miró atentamente la reacción de Yuriy y este casi imperceptiblemente sonrojado suspiró con tranquilidad. Después de unos momentos de silencio el pelirrojo lo miró extrañado.

- ¿no dirás algo como que Kai es un idiota?-

- ¿para que decirlo si ya lo sabes?- sonrió burlesco.

- extraño…- murmuró.

-¿por qué, acaso esperabas que reaccionara con insultos? o …- se le acercó lo suficiente como para que su aliento chocara sutilmente con el rostro del menor- o esperabas que me dieran celos…- Yuriy sonrió.

-¿los tienes?- preguntó siguiéndole el juego.

- no, porque yo se que te mueres por mi…-

- ¿quien te dijo eso?- ladeó el rostro coquetamente.

- nadie, es totalmente obvio ya que te la pasas mirando mi perfecto trasero y mi enorme y masculino pecho- Yuriy no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y en esos momentos Kai deseó poder acabar esa divertida "discusión" con un apasionado beso, pero sabía que no podía…todavía, así que tan solo le guiñó el ojo y se alejó de él.

- has cambiado mucho en tan solo un día- comentó Yuriy guardando la carta en la bolsa de su chaqueta- y me agrada-

Kai se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo y de cómo estaba tomando el problema de su cambio de cuerpo, las mejorías con su Yuriy eran muy notorias y solo con algunas platicas, pero ya lo sospechaba, el conocía mejor que nadie al pelirrojo, sabía que este disfrutaba de esa clase de juegos con insinuaciones y algunas veces uno que otro atrevimiento y sabía que Bryan no era así con el, lo protegía y consentía demasiado.

"Kai uno, Bryan cero…" pensó con satisfacción.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿hoy es diecisiete?- preguntó Ian alargando el brazo para poder agarrar de la mesa una botella con agua.

- no, es dieciséis- le respondió Spencer ejercitándose con una pesa con la tranquilidad del mundo.

- ¡qué bien!- exclamó con emoción pero su sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando los ojos de Yuriy lo miraron con odio.

- digo, que mal…- de mal humor el pelirrojo gruñó.

- ¿de que hablan?- preguntó Bryan llegando en ese momento con expresión de fastidio.

- de que hoy es dieciséis- mencionó Spencer y Bryan miró a Yuriy.

- no te preocupes, además, si algo sale mal solo me lo dices y yo los descuartizo- lo miraron, Kai levantó una ceja en forma interrogativa y Bryan se dio cuanta de que lo que acababa de decir no parecía para nada algo normal que hubiera dicho Kai.

*¿si fuera Kai que diría?, bueno estoy en su cuerpo pero eso no tiene nada que ver, ¿qué diría, qué diría?...¡ya se!*

- hn…- dijo cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos como si no hubiera dicho nada.

- antes de irte ¿quieres desayunar?...Yura- Bryan lo miró molesto y Kai lo ignoró.

- pues…-

- ¿no te pasó algo interesante hoy en la mañana Yur…Ivanov?- el pelirrojo lo miró a los ojos y recordando la carta desvió su mirada.

- no se a que te refieres-

- ¿seguro?, tal vez deberíamos hablar a solas…- en ese momento un chico de cabello castaño se acercó a ellos.

- Kai, tienes una llamada, creo que es tu abuelo- dijo y tras cumplir con lo que le habían pedido se dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

- ¡¡no puede ser!! ¿otra vez?- Kai sonrió, ahora Bryan sabría como era el tener que soportar las idioteces que su abuelo le decía y las obligaciones a parte de las de la abadía.

- ¿no irás?- le preguntó Ian.

- ¡¡claro que no!! ¡ya estoy harto!-

- no aguantas nada ¿verdad?- mencionó Kai como si nada y luego lo miró retador y superior. Bryan le sostuvo la mirada hasta que por fin bufó y se levantó.

- a ver que es lo que quiere ahora el anciano…- se fue y al instante el ojiazul se puso de pie.

- entre mas rápido mejor…- murmuró y Kai lo miró marcharse, había pensado en acompañarlo pero sabía que el otro necesitaba estar solo de vez en cuando.

- ¿y que comeremos hoy?- preguntó Ian animado.

- ¿y yo como lo voy a saber?- farfulló cuando se dio cuenta de que las miradas recaían sobre él con insistencia.

- pues porque hoy es dieciséis…-

- ¿y que?- el mas bajo miró a Spencer.

- pues… que tu siempre consigues comida de verdad cuando le toca revisión a Yuriy…-

"así que esa es la explicación a eso…"

- ¿y como lo hago exactamente?-

- eh…no se, nunca nos has dicho…¿te sientes bien?- sin responder se levantó para ir directamente a la cocina.

- cocinero- lo llamó, el tipo se acercó con cara de pocos amigos y un ligero gruñido, sobrepasaba el alto cuerpo de Bryan pero era excesivamente flaco.

- hoy cocinarás…- se quedó pensando un momento- pasta- dijo al fin y el hombre repitió su gruñido, lo miró detenidamente y después alargó la mano. Kai la miró.

-¿dinero?...- revisó en sus bolsillos y aunque sabía que estaban vacíos metió la mano y buscó minuciosamente en su interior. Nada, ni siquiera se habría sorprendido si una polilla hubiera salido volando y el hombre con la paciencia al límite entrecerró los ojos y de un empujón dado con una fuerza que Kai no creía posible lo sacó de la cocina.

- ¿de donde demonios voy a sacar dinero?- sabía que Bryan había conseguido un trabajo pero eso había sido poco después de que Yuriy y él se convirtieran en pareja. ¿sería que había tenido otro empleo del que no les había dicho?, la única manera de averiguarlo sería preguntándoselo al ojiverde pero no lo haría.

Caminó por uno de los tantos corredores de la abadía pensando en lo que podría hacer cuando tres chicos se le acercaron, los reconoció al momento, eran sus "suplentes" menores a ellos en poder y habilidad pero los mejores de los demás, el jefe, Andrés, alto, moreno y atractivo, siempre había mirado con odio a Bryan y a Yuriy, recordaba que había sido expulsado pero nunca supo la razón, ni le importó.

- Kusnetzov ¿dónde estabas?- le gritó amenazante y con su blade en la mano- ¡ya es hora!- agregó preparando su lanzador. Kai supuso que lo estaba retando así que también se preparó.

*Falgborg, no hagas que quede como un perdedor* se alistó y echando una discreta mirada para comprobar que estaban solos asintió señalando que podían comenzar.

La batalla comenzó y a Kai se le hacía un poco difícil el controlar al halcón, pensaba que por estar en el cuerpo de Bryan sería fácil pero el ave no lo obedecía.

- ¡esta vez te ganaré!- indicó Andrés con superioridad- ¡sabía que solo tenías rachas de suerte!- Kai profirió un insulto cuando su blade recibió un fuerte impacto que lo hizo tambalearse peligrosamente.

- ¿te he dejado sin habla? – se rió – más vale que vayas preparando tu dinero…- el ojirojos lo observó dándose cuenta de la procedencia de las ganancias de Bryan.

Pero tenía que ganar, tal vez pareciera insignificante el que lo hiciera pero ese día justamente, en el que había revisión era muy difícil para el ojiazul ya que por ser el jefe y el destinado a estar en el proyecto del cyborg tenían que hacerle demasiadas pruebas y a veces muy dolorosas.

- ¡¡acábalo Andrés!!- gritó un chico de cabello rizado.

- vamos Falgorg, esto es por Yuriy…- dijo tan quedamente que tan solo pareció que había movido sus labios sin que sonido alguno saliera de ellos. No sabía ni que ataque utilizaba Bryan, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo había visto pelear que no se acordaba, y no es que siempre hubiera estado atento a los movimientos del ojiverde…

- ¡ataca!- en un movimiento de lo que el que casi pudo asegurar fue suerte el blade del castaño falló en un ataque dejándole una oportunidad para atacar con todo el poder y asegurar la victoria.

- ¡¡NO!!-

Andrés se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su error y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo el poderoso halcón de Bryan salió disparado en todo su esplendor hacia él y tras dar varios giros en el aire y golpearse contra la pared cayó en el suelo inmóvil.

- gané- dijo Kai dando profiriendo un alivio mental.

"es un asco, con razón lo sacaron" pensó.

- ¡¡no puede ser!!- gritó Andrés- ¡ya estoy arto de ti!-

- mi dinero- exigió y tras mirar a su líder unos momentos el de cabello rizado se acercó a Kai con un fajo de billetes en la mano.

- ¡¡lo hiciste a propósito!! ¿verdad? Solo jugabas conmigo…creí poder esperar pero… ¡¡date por muerto!!- escupió la amenaza y furioso se dio la vuelta.

- que fácil- sonrió abanicándose con el dinero.

- ¡Bryan!- lo llamó un chico musculoso- ¿por qué no fuiste en la mañana?-

- eh…-

- ¡he estado entrenando todo el mes para esto!...vamos- se sobó el puño.

- ¿A dónde? –

- a la bodega 5 ¿dónde más? ¿o quieres que sea aquí donde peleemos? Por mi no hay problema pero si nos descubren…-

"¿hay una bodega 5?"

- no, vamos a la bodega…- dijo dejando que el otro caminara delante de él. Suspiró, tal vez no iba a ser tan fácil.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- si que te dieron un buen golpe…- acercó un dedo pero el gruñido y la mirada asesina hicieron que la mano regresara a su costado.

- ¿dónde esta Br…Hiwatari?-

- no lo hemos visto desde que fue a contestar la llamada- contestó Ian sin dejar de ver la mejilla hinchada.

- ¿y Yuriy?-

- preguntó por Kai y después se fue- frunció el entrecejo esperando que esos dos no estuvieran juntos, pero no lo creía ya que una llamada de su abuelo significaba que no iba a volver hasta la noche o la madrugada.

- debe estar con Andrés- Kai miró a Spencer.

- ¿Andrés?...-

- ¡cierto! Cuando se estaba yendo se lo cruzó y- Kai dejó de prestarle atención y se levantó dispuesto a encontrara a su pelirrojo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- bien, ¿Qué sucede con Bryan?- le preguntó al moreno y este le sonrió.

- mejor preocúpate de lo que a ti va a sucederte…-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lo leíste hasta el final?? Pues déjame un review!!!!

GabZ: hola!! T.T que lindo que me hayas dejado un review! n.n si, mis ideas son raras y cuando le atino buenas XD jejeje pero ya actualicé, espero que te guste y me sigas dejando reviews!! *o* te cuidas y nos vemos!!!

Nyu: holas jefecita!!!! Bue, aunque ya lo hays leido espero ver por aquí tu review!! por cierto no olvides que ya no puedes matar a Yuriycin!! Jojojo, yo cumplir!!, hablando ya del fic…¬¬ mugroso lo será Kai porque mi Bryan se baña todos los días! XD, y claro que no romperé mis reglas!! Yo las creé y las debo respetar!!, bue jefaza, te cuidas, y nos vemos el rato XD tal vez…y no se te olvide escribir!

Sheena_yukiko: hola chamaca!! n.n ya ves actualicé, espero te haya gustado!! grax por tus palabras n//n, y tu sabes que enm lo que necesites yo te ayudo eh? jeje, bue, nos vemos en unos minutos!! te cuidas! ^^


	3. ENEMIGO

**Gomennnnnnnnn por la demoraaaaaaaa**

**---****CAMBIO DE MENTES---**

Por: **Andy Galadrim**

CAPITULO TRES: "ENEMIGO"

-¡¡deja de reírte!!-

- entonces deja de decir idioteces y si no tienes algo más importante que decirme entonces me largo- se dio media vuelta pero dos chicos bloquearon su paso.

- de acuerdo, si quieren hacerlo de la forma dolorosa entonces…- no continuó hablando y de un fuerte golpe en el estomago dejó a uno de sus contrarios inclinado sosteniendo el lugar afectado. Bloqueó el golpe que el otro le lanzó y de una patada lo mandó al suelo.

- ¿lo ven?, no tenían que…- se interrumpió llevando su mano a su costado y tocando la herida que comenzaba a sangrar.

- no te sientas tan superior Yuriy…- le susurró sosteniendo la daga con fuerza- ¡pero no te preocupes, será divertido! Dejaré tantas cicatrices en tu perfecto cuerpo que nunca olvidarás este momento- Yuriy retrocedió con precaución y echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor buscando algo con lo que se pudiera defender.

- cobarde-

- querrás decir inteligente- le dijo y lo atacó dispuesto a lastimar su rostro pero de un ágil movimiento Yuriy lo esquivó y con una barrida logró que el otro dejara caer la daga y que perdiera el equilibrio. Ambos estiraron el brazo para alcanzar el arma pero el pelirrojo titubeó cuando Andrés golpeó su herida. Gritó al sentir como la daga atravesaba su mano.

- ahora, hagamos una en tu rostro…- Yuriy se preparó para deslizarse hacia atrás.

- ¡no lo harás!- gritó Kai golpeándolo en la cabeza con un extintor provocándole a Andrés un inmediato estado de inconsciencia.

- podía con el- aseguró un poco molesto sentándose y lamentándose por ver su ropa manchada de sangre.

- pude notarlo…-

- demonios…- murmuró mirando su mano que no dejaba de sangrar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿¡¡cómo pudiste dejar que le pasara eso?!!- le gritó Bryan aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo.

- fue tu culpa, ¡!yo no soy el que hizo tratos con Andrés!!-

- ¡pero debías estar con él!, ¿cuándo viste que yo lo dejara solo?-

- ¿cómo iba a saberlo?- Bryan cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

- no debí de dejarlo solo…-

- un momento…cuando expulsaron a Andrés Yuriy tenía una herida en el brazo- recordó mirando inquisitivamente a Bryan.

- si- apoyó la espalda contra la pared y echó la cabeza hacia atrás dándose un ligero golpe.

- Bryan…-

- Andrés fue a verme, no se si en realidad me quería a mi o a Yura pero estábamos juntos así que diciendo que era la última vez que nos iba a retar para saber quien era el mejor nos llevó a un lugar apartado, cuando nos dimos cuenta de sus intenciones dimos media vuelta y cuando nos atacaron los amiguitos del idiota pudimos con ellos rápidamente pero cuando sacó la daga…- suspiró- ni siquiera lo noté, Yuriy fue el que forcejeó con él cuando iba a atacarme y por eso recibió una cortada, pero no pasó de eso…¿te das cuenta?, acabamos de cambiar el pasado-

- ¿es por eso que lo expulsaron?-

- sí, Boris estaba histérico, claro, habían herido a uno de los mejores jugadores, ¡al capitán del equipo! y pudo haber hecho mucho mas daño…-

- ¿otra cosa que tengas que decirme sobre Yuriy? ¿algún otro ataque o problema?- Bryan lo pensó por un momento.

- no, pero desde entonces…-

- estuviste pegado a él como un chicle, eso si lo recuerdo muy bien…era tan molesto-

- pero te las ingeniaste muy bien para quitarme del camino- entrecerró los ojos.

- mmm…no fue difícil- dijo presumido y justo cuando Bryan iba a responderle la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y el pelirrojo salió con la mano vendada.

- ¿cómo estás?- le preguntó el mayor, Yuriy los miró detenidamente.

- vamos, ¡no fue para tanto!- Bryan se le acercó con pasos rápidos y decididos y lo abrazó delicadamente.

- K...Kai...- desconcertado se sonrojó levemente.

- debemos hablar- Yuriy lo pensó unos momentos y después miró de reojo el enojado rostro de Kai (en cuerpo de Bryan).

- lo sé- respondió- ¿Bry podrías…?- a regañadientes Kai asintió mirando continuamente de reojo la escena de la que se alejaba, dispuesto a repartir algunos golpes si el halcón hacía un movimiento atrevido. Le llegaron algunos susurros de los cuales no pudo distinguir nada, así que agudizó el sentido del oído y se acercó discretamente, consciente de que los otros estaban demasiado ocupados para prestarle atención.

- ¿….sobre la carta? – escuchó en un murmullo en la voz de Yuriy.

- sí, tiene que ser ahora-

- pero…- Kai se dio la vuelta para averiguar porque no había continuado y la sangre le hirvió cuando observó como Bryan tenía fuertemente de la cintura a Yuriy y lo besaba apasionadamente. La impresión no lo dejó reaccionar, primero porque era extraño ver su cuerpo haciendo algo que el no había ordenado y segundo porque sabía que ese no era su cuerpo sino Bryan besando a su novio, si ¡¡**su **novio!! .Cuando Bryan se separó del pelirrojo le susurró algo al oído y tras una caricia en el rostro se fue.

- que se dé por muerto…-

"Bryan uno, Kai uno" escuchó en su mente, odió a su subconsciente...

-¡Yuriy!- el susodicho lo miró despertando de su extraña ensoñación.

- ¿espiabas?-

- ¡¡¿Por qué lo dejaste hacer eso?!!-

- sabes que no tengo que darte explicaciones-

- ¿lo quieres verdad?-

- Bryan, tu ya lo sabes, ¿acaso fingías escucharme cada vez que platicábamos?-

- …sabes que no, solo no creo estar de acuerdo…-

- de todos modos, Kai no me explicó muchas cosas, así que…quedamos en vernos después- el enojo de Kai ya no podía ser más grande.

- ¡¡no me importa si crees que estoy loco, te lo diré, ya no puedo soportar esto!!- se acercó con paso seguro y lo tomó de los hombros para tener su total atención.

- yo soy Kai- esperó la reacción de Yuriy pero este continuaba con la misma indescifrable expresión.

- ¿se te hace divertido burlarte de mi?- de un tirón se liberó del agarre y caminó en sentido contrario.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¡BRYAN MALDITO DESGRACIADO!- gritó frente al que recordaba años atrás había sido su cuarto. Con un rostro de total satisfacción le abrió la puerta y después pasó la lengua por sus labios para después cerrar los ojos disfrutando el sabor que aún le quedaba en la boca.

- dame un buen motivo para no partirte mi rostro- Kai entró a la habitación aporreando la puerta al cerrarla.

- en ningún momento pusimos reglas-

- pero ¡no tenías ningún derecho!-

- ¡tú tampoco lo tienes!-

- sabes que Yuriy me ama a mi y no a ti, ¿quieres vivir en una farsa?-

- con el tiempo se que me amará por lo que soy, además lo haré feliz, jamás lo lastimare como tú…-

- ¡¡yo lo amo, jamás le haría daño!!-

- ¿jamás?¿¡¡y como demonios le llamas a engañarlo y acostarte con el chico nuevo!!?-

- eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás y fue porque todavía no estaba seguro de lo que sentía…-

- ¿sabes cuanto sufrió?-

- no cometeré ese error de nuevo-

- eso dices…-

- no me importa lo que pienses pero no te atrevas a besarlo de nuevo, es más, ni te le acerques, ni siquiera le mandes más estúpidas cartitas-

- solo seguí tu ejemplo, así que no puedo dejar de mandarlas porque cambiaría todavía más el pasado-

- ¿de que hablas?, yo nunca le mandé cartas a Yuriy…- los dos se miraron en completo silencio, los segundos comenzaron a pasar y ninguno de los dos se movió, cuando por fin cayeron en la cuenta de lo que eso significaba sus expresiones se convirtieron en sorpresa.

- no sabía que había alguien más enamorado de él…¿ en verdad no sabías nada?-

- claro que no, ¿me puedes imaginar escribiendo eso?-

- no, por eso me pareció muy extraño, esas cartas le llegaban todas las mañanas, algunas veces eran un día si y un día no pero siempre estaban ahí y cuando se hicieron novios dejaron de aparecer así que pensé que tú…lo hacías- Kai lo pensó unos momentos y después alargó la mano.

- dejemos nuestras diferencias de lado y encontremos al infeliz- Bryan sonrió sádicamente y apretó la mano ofrecida.

- no sabe con quien…- miró a Bryan- con quienes se metió…pero la tregua solo será hasta que lo encontremos-

- por supuesto, después seguiremos resolviendo nuestros problemas- dieron la vuelta y salieron del cuarto.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La cabeza de Kai se asomó por una pared y observó cuidadosamente el lugar, buscando siempre una cabellera pelirroja.

- te dije que estaría aquí…-mencionó.

- es el único lugar en donde no buscamos, tenía que estar aquí…-

- hn…- ignoró el comentario de Bryan y después señaló hacia uno de los chicos que estaban platicando con el pelirrojo.

- ¿Spencer? – Kai asintió.

- obsérvalo detenidamente. Bryan acercó mucho más el rostro y entrecerró los ojos, atento a cualquier movimiento de su compañero.

- ¡ahí!- señaló casi histérico ante un desconcertado Bryan.

- ¿de que hablas?, ¡tan solo está tomando agua!-

- eso parece pero no, es una táctica para llamar la atención de Yuriy-

- eh…sí claro, es tan obvio…- Kai asintió.

- ¿te sientes bien Hiwata…? ¡¡no puede ser!! ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?, ¡¡mira a Pablo, ese acercamiento sospechoso!!-

- ¿qué? ¡¡se tropezó!!¿qué de sospechoso tiene eso?-

- ¿eres idiota o que?- ambos se miraron con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¡¡Yuriy!!-miraron al que había hablado. Ian posó su mano en el hombro de Yuriy y comenzó a hablarle con felicidad.

- esa sanguijuela…-

- enano despreciable…- Ian tomó su brazo derecho.

- ¡!!IAN!!!- gritaron con tal fuerza que todos los que estaban en la habitación se les quedaron viendo con una expresión de miedo. El chico tembló cuando los rusos se acercaron a él sin reflejar ninguna buena intención en sus rostros.

- a…amigos, ¿qué…qué quieren?- preguntó cuando cada uno lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastraron hacia un cuarto de limpieza totalmente oscuro y cuando la pequeña luz colgante del techo los alumbró le dio cierto aire tenebroso a la situación, o por lo menos así lo sintió Ian.

- confiésalo…- siseó Kai levantándolo del suelo por el cuello de la camisa con suma facilidad.

- si lo haces ahora y juras por tu vida que no lo volverás a hacer entonces no te lastimaremos…mucho- agregó Bryan apretado su brazo con fuerza y riendo tan desquiciadamente como solo él sabía hacerlo. Aunque en la voz y con la expresión de Kai el conjunto se veía extraño.

- no se de que me hablan-

- sabremos si nos mientes así que ándate con cuidado-

- yo no…-

- ¡¡mientes!!-

- ¿qué? ¡¡Ni siquiera terminé de hablar!!-

- tu nariz creció así que es obvio que mentiste- aseguró con total tranquilidad.

- ¡¡¡mi nariz siempre ha sido así!!!- les dijo ofendido y comenzando a molestarse.

- ¿te quieres hacer al listo?,Ian sabes que eso no se te da…- Bryan asintió. El menor se quedó pensativo por unos momentos, después su expresión pensativa terminó con una de sorpresa.

- ¡pero eso pasó ayer y no parecías molesto!- le habló a Kai (con cuerpo de Bryan).- y no se que tiene que ver Kai en todo esto…- agregó mirando a su otro opresor. Bryan se rió con satisfacción.

- te lo dije, todo el mundo se da cuenta de lo bien que nos vemos Yura y yo- Kai gruñó molesto.

- cállate…-

- ¿celoso?- preguntó cada vez con más seguridad. Kai lo encaró aflojando un poco su agarre en Ian.

- oigan chicos…- ignoraron a Ian.

- sabes que no, idiotas como tú no son competencia para mi…-

- ¿eso crees?-

- no lo creo, lo sé- dijo retador.

-¡¡CHICOS!!-

- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!!-

- yo no estoy hablando de Yuriy- el desconcierto los invadió.

-¿eh?-

- yo hablaba de la rebanada de pay de queso que Bryan guardaba y que como no se la había comido pues hice el sacrificio de comérmelo para que no se desperdiciara…-

- ¿entonces a ti no te gusta?-

- ¿Yuriy? – negó varias veces con la cabeza como si fuera una idea imposible.

- te vimos muy contento con el hace unos momentos…- dijo Kai exigiendo una explicación.

- ¡ah!¡eso! fue por lo de mi revisión médica, ya saben lo feliz que me pongo cuando termina y solo se lo estaba contando…-

- hn…- se cruzó de brazos y le dio un empujón con su cuerpo a Bryan- ¿qué opinas?- le preguntó y como no hubo respuesta alguna buscó a Bryan con la mirada.

- ¡¡¿TE COMISTE MI REBANADA DE PAY?!!- sudor frió recorrió la frente de Ian.

- em…la prueba me dejó muy cansado así que…nos vemos después…- y tras decir eso ágil como una serpiente se escabulló hacia la salida.

- ¡¡¿SABES CUANTO ME COSTÓ?!!,¡¡REGRESA AQUÍ COBARDE!!- Kai se golpeó el rostro con su mano derecha y negó con la cabeza, después salió y siguió los gritos hasta toparse con su cuerpo sosteniendo contra la pared a Ian con furia.

- ¡ni siquiera sabía que era tuya, creí que era de Bryan!- el mayor no le contestó y alzó el brazo dispuesto a golpear al más bajo.

- ¡¡espera, espera!!, ¡¡yo se a quien le gusta Yuriy!!- Bryan se detuvo y Kai se acercó con interés.

- habla- ordenó e Ian tragó saliva.

- a Diego…-

- ¡debí saberlo!, pero pagará por…-

- y a Carlos, Miguel, Alex…- Bryan y Kai se miraron y después a Ian.

- a Eduardo, Norman, Jaime…bueno a los tres Jaimes y…-

- creo que nos llevará un poco de tiempo…- le comentó a Kai.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bryan se masajeó el hombro después de dejarse caer pesadamente en una silla y tras un hondo suspiro cerró los ojos.

- ¿quién sigue?-

- Eduardo…- murmuró Kai revisando una hoja de papel.

- no sabía que Yura tenía tantos admiradores…- dijo Bryan colocando su mano en su barbilla de manera pensativa - ¿tu crees que Eduardo sea al que buscamos?...- agregó.

-bueno, ahora que lo pienso…- razonó Kai.

- no lo creo, el tiene novia-

-¿tú como lo sabes?-

- él me lo dijo…- Bryan y Kai se congelaron al momento de darse la vuelta.

- ¡Yura!¡eh!...¡Hn!- balbuceó Bryan haciéndose al desentendido.

- Yuriy, nosotros…- el ojiazul se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación convincente.

- YURIY IVANOV PRESENTESE EN LA ENFERMERIA INMEDIATAMENTE- todos se quedaron inmóviles y en silencio.

- no crean que se han salvado de esto…- dijo y se marchó.

- ¡fiu! Estuvo muy cerca-

- tenemos que decirle la verdad-

- creerá que estamos locos, por cierto se me olvidó darte una buena noticia-

- ¿cuál?- preguntó presintiendo algo malo.

- hablé con tu abuelo, bueno ahora es mi abuelo y cambiaremos de habitación, ahora yo dormiré con Yuriy…-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

a los reviews!!!!!

**Sheena-yukiko:** amiga holas!! Siempre es un placer saludarte y mas si es en un review para mi XD, que te puedo decir? no tocó su cabello pero si su manita ¬¬ desgraciado Andrés, pero no te preocupes que yo lo castigaré!! XD jajaja seeeee, me encantó la parte del hn de Bryan jajaja, me dan risa mis propias rarezas jejeje, waaaaaaaa sorry por no subirlo cuando te dije pero la tareaaaaaaa, es más le tomaré una foto cuando me devuelvan la agenda pa que veas mi buen trabajo jojojo, ah!! Por cierto!! Ya viste la serie que te recomendé??? Envicianteeeee!!! Jajajaja, muchisimas gracias por tu review, te cuidas mucho y nos vemos!!!!

**Nyu:** Nyu, Nyu jefecita!!!conste que aunque ya lo hayas leído me debes un review!!!!!!!!! y muy largo porque el capitulo tuvo mas hojitas que las anteriores…además dijiste que te había gustado mucho!! Eh! Me lo debes!!! Y ya ves que no le hicieron mucho daño a Talita….jojojo y hasta tuvo su chibi agasaje con Bryan!! XD naaaaa, solo fue un besito…pero bueno, a ver cuando subo el próx capi…te cuidas mucho y nos vemos a la misma hora en el mismo canal! XD!!

**GabZ**: GabZ-sama! Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome! Y por dejarme reviews por supuesto, perdón si se te complica un poco eso de los diálogos entre Kai y Bry,, los diálogos son normales solo imagínate a Bryan colmo Kai y viceversa todo el tiempo a ver si se te hace mas facil ne? n.n bue cuídate muchísimo, gracias por tu tiempo y nos vemos!!


End file.
